Melting Your Junior's Heart
by arei
Summary: [Sequel to Stealing Your Senior's Heart. I recommend you read that one first, if you haven't, before this one. :) ] It isn't easy to be in love with the red head at the same time being the leader of your group. You decided to keep subtle about it but now that this has happened it seemed impossible.


So I've been working on this one along with that KotoMaki fic I posted last time and another one shot fanfic which hopefully I can have time to finish soon. This is the sequel to Stealing Your Senior's kiss.

I didn't plan to write this on 2nd person POV like the first one. But when I started, I thought it's better off this way since that's what I did for the first one. So, hope you enjoy this one too! :)

* * *

Walking in to the music room, she decided to play again and you stood there to listen. This time she played the song in full version. You noticed how much she is enjoying to play this time while having a flustered face.

 _Oh. Maki-chan must be in love._ You bitterly thought to yourself. As soon as she finishes, you clapped almost nonstop. She just stared at you for some minutes and when it seemed to finally register on her mind, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Maki-chan! What was that? A new song? That was great!" you said genuinely.

"S-since when did you get in h-here?"

 _Aw so cute Maki-chan!_

"Umm.. I guess, a little after you started playing again. A-Anyway, I really like that Maki-chan! Was that for the new song of BiBi?" you said trying to suppress the heat that is coming to your face.

"Y-yes. I finally completed it."

"I don't think I can get it off my mind!" _But not as much as I think of you._ "There's something I want to ask though, Maki-chan." You walked towards her quickly.

"W-what is it?"

Sitting beside her, you asked, "What were you thinking while you were playing?"

"H-huh? Why are you asking that?"

"Your face were red while playing."

"I w-was only thinking of what key to play next!" heat rose up to her cheeks and you adore once again how cute she is. You could tell it was a lie that it earned a grin on your face. You stared at her bringing chills to your beloved junior.

"Don't lie to me Maki-chan. You were thinking of someone you like aren't you?" you continued without hesitation.

"I-I wasn't!"

She was looking everywhere else but you and you got annoyed you moved your face closer to her.

"Reeaallllyy?"

And then in a blink of an eye it happened. Soft sweet lips crushed against yours. And even though it only lasted for about 1 or 2 seconds, the sweet sensation can still be felt in your lips and you were completey stunned.

"I… I was thinking about you, idiot!" she exclaimed before running out of the room as you were unable to stop her at the moment.

When you finally snapped, your face were in comparison with your junior's beloved tomatoes.

 _M-Maki-chan j-just kissed me? W-was t-that true?_

You were starting to doubt that it was a dream but noticing the music sheets that were left behind in the piano, you knew it wasn't. Your finger touched your lips, remembering the best two seconds of your life yet.

Your face were still completely flustered when the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. You panicked at the realization and tried to run off as fast as you can back to the second year's classroom. Luckily, you arrived the same time as your teacher.

Afternoon classes were tight but no matter how hard you tried you couldn't focus. It is an impossible task because your mind kept on replaying what happened back in the music room earlier. When it ended, you approached Umi and Kotori.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, is it okay if I take a rest for the council work and practice today?"

"It is fine, but why?" Umi asked

"Did something came up?" Followed Kotori

"Well y-yeah something like that. It's really important." you answered with utmost sincerity.

The surprised reaction was very noticeble on your childhood friends. They both nodded.

"Expect a lot of paper works tomorrow though."

"Thanks, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan. I'll tell you more about it next time." Winking at them, you dashed out of the room heading straight to the club room. As you were about to open it, the door knob turned and slowly it was opened revealing your beloved junior.

"Ah-" was her surprised reaction

"Ah-" was your response.

You stared at each other's eyes for a while as if stunned by your presences. She was the first one to snap back.

"I-I'm going home. I don't f-feel well so I won't attend practice for t-today." She said looking anywhere else but you. "I already informed the third years. S-see you tomorrow."

She started walking to your opposite direction but you grabbed her arm gently to make her stop. Both of you shared the same reaction of turning tint of red. "W-wait." You began. "A-actually, I'm taking the day off too. S-so let me take you home."

"You don't need to Honoka. I can take care of myself."

"I insist. Since you are not feeling well, I have to ensure that you'll get home safely."

She just turned away trying to hide her face turn a shade redder but you saw it anyway. "Do what you like." Her response earned your smile. You took her hand and started walking matching her pace.

Silence lasted until you both had to stop by the pedestrian lane because of the red light. She was the first one to spoke up again.

"B-by the way, why are you taking the day off? It's not like you are not feeling well too, right?"

"Yes I am not. Actually I'm feeling great." _But if you would consider being lovesick to you as not feeling well, then I am._

You blushed at your own thought making you cover your face instantly. Your junior waited for you to continue with a curious look but you didn't. The green light flashes again.

Resuming your walk, she didn't let you off the hook. "Then why?"

"I figured this would happen and I wanted to clear things. Don't think things through on your own Maki-chan."

No reply came from her anymore. You are starting to think that she isn't ready to settle things now until she invited you to stay a little longer upon reaching her house. You nervously agreed, anticipating what would happen at the same time. After ordering her maid to bring some snacks for you two, she led you to her room. She locked the door as soon as you get inside.

"Are you really sure about inviting me here? You should've been resting instead if I weren't here."

"I feel well, physically. But inside I'm going crazy you know." She gave you a serious look before continuing. "I-I'm s-sorry for what I did earlier." She looked on the ground afterwards while twirling her hair.

Sound of the wind and wild heartbeats were the only ones that can be heard for a minute. The heartbeats were too loud making you question if they were only yours. When you were finally able to process her words, you felt a little hurt as if everything that happened earlier was something she didn't wanted.

"Your apology means that you don't mean what you said to me earlier, is that right?"

"E-eh? N-no that's not it Honoka. I am sorry for k-k-kissing y-you out of nowhere."

"S-so you won't take back saying that I was the one you were thinking about?"

"W-why do you have to bring that up?!"

"Just answer me Maki-chan."

"I-I don't get you!"

Before you could react, a knock on the door was heard. Maki unlocked it letting their maid Waki-san come in. After settling the tea and snacks she had brought on the coffee table, she immediately took her leave and left you two alone. Maki locked the door once again.

"Here Maki-chan, you forgot these earlier." You said taking out the music sheets from your bag then handing it to her.

"T-thanks." She took it placing it on her study table.

Maki sat quietly by the coffee table on the floor before motioning you to follow suit. While doing so, you pressed on with the topic earlier.

"Maki-chan, you haven't answered my question earlier." smirking as you sat, you move your face close little by little to her just like what you did earlier at the music room. You can see her growing anxious because of your proximity.

"W-what do you want me to say?"

You forgot how much of a tsundere your beloved junior is. You can't expect her to make a move even though everything is already obvious. Taking the opportunity, you cupped her face and took her lips with yours. She struggled a bit causing you to deepen the kiss by hugging her neck. You know she melted on the action when she started kissing back. When you pulled back not long after, both of your faces were very flustered, rhythmically panting according to your fast heartbeats.

"You're the silly one here. I was thinking about you too."

She looked straightly to your eyes with a puzzled look. _Seems like I still have to make myself clearer._

"I guess you are not all that smart Maki-chan."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Now I'm starting to doubt that your kiss meant differently from mine."

She just blushed still looking at you. You know you will get nowhere with your beloved junior being shy and tsundere as ever.

"Maki-chan, what I've been trying to tell you is that I love you... Is it wrong to assume that you do too?"

"N-no! I uuhh.. uuhmm.."

"Then does that mean Maki-chan loves me?" you brightly said closing your distance with her again

"Uuuuhhh!" she irritably groaned. "Yes I do! Hmmmp!" pouting, she looked away from you. You thought it was cute and irresistible that you gave her a quick peck on the cheeks before hugging her tighly.

"Thank you Maki-chan. I've been worried sick what will happen if I ever confess to you." You pulled away looking directly to her eyes. "Will you go out with me, Maki-chan?"

You are both furiously blushing and sweating despite being inside an air-conditioned room. Your one and only beloved junior grinned much to your surprise.

"I will only be this much honest for once in a while. You know that I am very stubborn and hard to deal with. I have been worrying about the consequences of confessing to you but now all of that faded away. My overflowing feelings for you gave me the courage to kiss you and everything that's happening today. Now, if you can bear with this attitude of mine, I'd be glad to Honoka."

No more words are needed to be spoken but one sweet smile and another kiss to make everything official.


End file.
